


For Centuries

by wintersxsoul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Romance, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersxsoul/pseuds/wintersxsoul
Summary: Friends since childhood, Loki and you need a bit of courage to tell the other how you feel.





	For Centuries

You still remember how everything happened. You were around five, playing in the gardens of your house and doing flower crowns when a girl your age asked if she could play with you. Her name was Sif but you always called her Sisi. You became friends instantly and spent every afternoon together, braiding each others hair, singing songs and pretending to be warriors. Not long after, the two princes saw you sparring and introduced themselves, becoming inseparable. Loki and Thor were always escaping their duties in the castle to be with you but as years and centuries went by, you and Loki became something special.

You knew everything about him, his fears and strengths, his flaws and virtues, what he liked and what he hated, everything. He was the God of Mischief and Lies, but he never dared to use that against you, normally you were his partner in crime. Sif and Thor were always together, learning the arts of combat by the hand of Odin himself. 

Frigga spent more time with you and Loki, teaching you both about art, literature, culture and magic, even though you couldn’t practice it. You adored watching Loki practicing his tricks but the best was when he teased Thor. You remember once, when you all were eight, Loki learned how to transform himself into animals, so he turned into a snake because you told him Thor loved them, and when him and Sif went to pick the “snake” up, he transformed back into himself and stabbed Thor. You held hands and ran down a hill laughing and when you reached the end of it, Loki looked at you and smiled.

_ “Would you marry me when we are old enough?” _ At that time, you really thought it was something real, but as you grew up, you understood the big differences between fantasies and reality. You learned at a young age what love was and what it implied, the sacrifices and shared pain. As the two princes grew, their path diverged a bit, Thor becoming the heir of the crown and Loki, his shadow. When your mother died, Frigga offered you to live in the castle, since you were like a daughter for her and you agreed, the excitement of being closer to Loki clouding your mind. You were his best friend so of course every time he needed someone to talk to, you were there. You had to comfort him when Odin treated him like a piece of shit, which was quite often or when everyone demeaned him for not being a warrior like Thor.

You discovered you were in love with him when you were eighteen because Sif told you how she felt when she was around Thor after dating for a few months.

Loki on the other hand, knew he loved her since he was ten, but as time went by, he thought he was not worthy of your love, so he hid his feelings deep in his heart. You were best friends since forever, so he had to swallow his shattered feelings every time you told him about how good your dates went, when you had sex for the first time and when you had your first heartbreak. He never told anyone, but when he discovered who was the guy that broke your heart, he threaten to kill him if he didn’t leave Asgard.

 

-

 

“Why do you think father favors Thor? He is arrogant and never thinks straight, just wants to fight. Asgard would be doomed if it wasn’t for Sif taming him.” You were curled up in your bed, Loki’s head on your lap while you were braiding his hair trying to soothe his fears. 

“I don’t know, but I’m glad he does.” He looked at you questioning your words, thinking that you probably thought he wasn’t worthy enough. 

“I mean, if he favored you instead of him we wouldn’t see each other at all and you would be just like Odin, and that’s not good.” You caressed his cheek, sighing. It pained you to see him suffer like this, but all you said was true. Loki was so special because he was nothing like his father or Thor, who you adored and was an actual puppy, but as a soon-to-be king he was reckless and ignorant. Loki stared at you in awe, a glint of admiration and love shining in his green eyes.

“Thank you for being there always for me. I will never forget this friendship.” He wanted to tell you how much you meant to him, how in love he has been with you since forever, but he couldn’t lose you and your friendship.

But what he didn’t know was that you felt the same way, your heart longing for his since the beginning. No matter how many new people entered your life, he was the one that shone the most, like stars on a dark night. He was the one who owned your heart and always took care of it, wrapping it around silk and cotton. You really wanted to tell him how you felt, but you couldn’t throw away the bond you shared, the friendship you’ve been sharing for centuries.

 

At Thor’s and Sif’s engagement party you had to do a speech but Loki, being who he was, had other plans. He encouraged you to drink the strongest alcohol there was in the nine realms so after a few sips, you were totally drunk. You stumbled through the crowds of people until you reached the huge stage, stepping up as gracefully as you could. You fixed your golden dress that surprisingly matched Loki’s horned helmet. When he saw you entering the room, he felt his heart swell at the sight of you. You were wearing a simple gown, with a subtle V neckline and flowy. You took his breath away and seeing you up there, all giggly and flustered, he knew he had to tell you.

You lightly hit your glass of Asgardian champagne with a teaspoon to get everyone’s attention, but mostly, Loki’s. You roamed the room with your eyes searching for the green ones you knew too well by now and found them already looking at yours.

 

“So I don’t know how to start this since I’m a bit drunk. Sisi, we’ve been inseparable since we were five, becoming the sister I never had. You taught me how to fight, how to look fierce with a flower crown and what loving someone felt like. You, Thor, thank you for being such a good old brother to me, always protecting me from the world and the ugliness in it, but I also want to thank you for being the best victim in the world.” You all laughed, tears in your eyes. You looked back at Loki, but he moved to the front, his horns gone. You smiled down at him and opened your mouth, your brain malfunctioning due to the alcohol.

“And you Loki, I want to thank you for always being there, for being all I ever wanted and needed. Thank you for being my soulmate and the love of my life.” Everyone fell silent but you couldn't care less. All you could feel was Loki, his eyes widening in shock. You covered your mouth when you realized what you just blurted out. You cleared your throat to finish the speech and run away.

“I hope you are as happy as you have always been. I love you so much.” You ran to them to give them a hug and Sif whispered in your ear “finally you got it off your chest.” 

You left the room without looking back, not even hearing Loki calling out your name.

“Y/N wait!” You turned around, tears streaming down your cheeks, the embarrassment of him finding out your feelings aching in your chest.

“What for? So you can tell me how stupid I am for being in love with you?” You turned again to keep going when he grabbed your wrist, spinning you around, your dress floating around you. You landed on his chest and before you could open your mouth, his lips were on yours. This kiss was nothing like the ones you had experienced. This kiss was full of love, safety and home. You placed your hand on his nape, tugging lightly to bring him closer, your other hand stroking strands of his raven hair. His lips tasted like alcohol and Loki, his scent intoxicating you. His hands were cupping your face, his fingers caressing your cheeks, wiping away your happy tears. You pulled away to catch your breath and looked at him, trying to figure all this situation out.

“I’ve loved you since before I even knew what love was. My heart and soul are yours, now and always, Y/N.” 

You smiled at him, your heart full of love and joy, and pressed your lips to his again, sealing both of your fates.


End file.
